Revenge
by pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope has become very protective of Erin Strauss ever since they spent one glorious night together. When Alex Blake upsets her, she wants nothing more than a little revenge on the meddlesome woman. But will Erin be up for what she has in mind?


Penelope peeked out her office, looking around the bullpen for any sign of Alex Blake. While she hadn't been able to prevent her from lashing out and hurting Erin, she had been there to pick up the pieces when Erin began to cry softly as she headed back to her office after the briefing. At first, Erin hadn't wanted to accept her overtures of kindness, had tried to push her away, but she had pressed forward, wrapping her arms around the woman as she began to cry and babble about how sorry she was to have hurt her former girlfriend.

She had been taken aback at first by the revelation, but it all made a sort of sick sense. It explained why Blake was such a bitch to her, why Erin struggled to make amends, and why she had started crying at the humiliating rejection. And so, it had been rather easy for Penelope to lean in and place a delicate kiss on Erin's lips. She hadn't expected the woman to reciprocate, pressing her lips against hers with slightly more force. It was a gorgeous kiss, though, and it emboldened Penelope to invite the woman over to her apartment.

Erin had been hesitant to agree, until Penelope kissed her once more, and then she nodded, giving her a small smile. Their shared night together had been sweet and loving, and Penelope longed to make it more than a one night stand. But first, she had to get revenge on Blake for hurting Erin in the first place.

Finally, the woman appeared, stepping off the elevator and heading over to her desk. Giving her a few moments to settle, she finally took a deep breath and stepped out into the bullpen, casually strolling over to the woman. "Hey, Alex."  
"Garcia, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been working on a few theories as to who the mastermind behind our stalker could be. I don't want to reveal them to the team just yet, given the implications of what my data has been revealing. Do you have time to come over this evening and listen to the ramblings of a slightly obsessed technical analyst?"

Blake gave her a sharp look and she tried to just smile placidly at the woman, hoping she wasn't giving anything away. "That would be fine, I can give you a little time. Should I bring anything to help ease the conversation?"

"No, just your smart brain." The woman nodded absently and Penelope scurried out into the hallway, watching the bullpen from the corner of her eye as she made her way over to Erin's office. Her assistant, Helen, looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, is Chief Strauss free to talk to for a few minutes?"

Helen looked down at the phone before nodding. "Head right in."

Penelope took a deep breath and slipped behind the heavy wooden door. Erin looked up briefly from her paperwork and a few moments passed before she looked up again, a faint look of shock on her face. "Penelope, what brings you here?"

"I was hoping that I could have you over to supper tonight. I haven't been able to get our night together out of my mind. I'd sort of like to continue this and see where things might lead. And I have a present for you."

"What?" Erin asked, her brow furrowing.

"I have a way to get revenge on Alex, if that's what you want. A way to show her that you have moved on from her, have found a way to love a woman once more."

"We only shared one night. That's not love, that's just sex."

"But it could be so much more. Are you telling me that you felt nothing that night?" Erin blushed and looked down at her desk "See, you know I'm right. I know that I felt something that night, something that begs to be explored." She went over to Erin's side and ran her hand down her arm, enjoying the way the woman shuddered. "So, what do you say?"

Erin drew in a short breath, turning to look at Penelope. "So what are you proposing that we do to get this revenge on her? I don't want to do anything that would hurt her."

"Oh, this wouldn't hurt her, Sugar. I just plan on giving her a bit of a show. If she happens to be handcuffed to my bed while that happens, even better."

A tiny giggle slipped out of her mouth. "Would you really handcuff her to the bed?"

"I would think you would know me well enough by now to know that I do not bluff when it comes to sex and revenge." Kneeling, she leaned in a placed a soft, open-mouthed, kiss on Erin's neck, lapping at her pulse point. "And I know you like this."

"Umm," Erin groaned, her fingers tightening around the arms of her chair. "All right, I yield. I'll let you have your revenge."

"I was so hoping you'd say that, Erin," she murmured against her neck, letting her words roll off her lips, knowing the vibrations would drive Erin wild. "So, you'll head over to my apartment about five, we can have supper together, and then we'll see Blake at about seven."

"O-okay. Oh, I want so much to finish this right now. I'm not going to be able to concentrate all day now."

Penelope breathed in deeply through her nose, smelling Erin's arousal, and looked into her eyes. "Well, you know, I could take care of that. If you can be a little quieter, that is." Getting up, she went over to the door and got Helen's attention. "Hey, Erin and I are going to be in a private meeting for about twenty minutes. Could you make sure that we're not disturbed?"

"Of course, Penelope. Take all the time you need." The woman smiled at her and Penelope blushed as she realized that the woman had very quickly made the connection and shut the door, locking it before closing the shades.

"I hope your Helen is discreet."

"She is, don't worry." Penelope nodded and knelt before Erin, gently pushing her skirt up so that she could hook her thumbs into her panties and roll them down her legs. "Do you need me to scooch forward a little?" she asked breathlessly, her fingers digging into the arms of her chair.

"Maybe just a little," Penelope panted out, breathing in the delicious scent of her arousal. Erin did so, spreading her legs a little wider for better access, and Penelope fought to not just devour her in that moment. Instead, she carefully spread her labia, leaning in to seek out her clit with her lips and tongue.

"Fuck," Erin said lowly, her thighs tightening around Penelope's head. Speeding up her movements, Penelope soon brought her to the edge of orgasm and then backed off, slipping her thumb between her nether lips to rub and tease her clit while she tongue-fucked Erin. "Oh, god, honey, more, please, fuck." The incoherent words of desire drove Penelope on and she dug the fingers of her free hand into Erin's hip, holding her still so that she could get her off.

The orgasm that swept over Erin was amazing in its silence and she relaxed her hold on her hip to watch her finish. "You are gorgeous," she murmured, rubbing her thumbs against Erin's thighs before pressing her lips to the soft skin.

"Thank you," she whispered before pulling out a box of wet wipes from her bottom drawer. "Dave liked to use my office, too," she replied to the unspoken question in Penelope's eyes. "Would you…?"

"Oh, of course," she replied, pulling one out and gently washing the scent of sex from her lover.

"May I have my panties back now, too?" she asked as she stood, putting away the box.

"No, not until tonight. I get to hold on to them until then." A soft gasp escaped Erin's lips and she grinned puckishly at her. "I need something for collateral, you know." A small nod came from her and Penelope closed the distance between them, kissing her softly.

"I'm going to end up with you no matter what, aren't I?" she asked lowly.

"Probably. Would you want it any other way?" Erin shook her head and then reached out to hug Penelope tightly. "What is it, honey?"

"I like hugging people," she said in a rush. "Now, go, before I embarrass myself any further."

Penelope nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Erin's forehead before leaving the room, heading to the bathroom to make certain she looked okay. Her hair was a bit mussed, so she smoothed it down before washing the last remnants of Erin's juices from her face. "Now I'm going to be the one waiting for the day to end," she muttered as she sashayed back into the bullpen and up to her office.

The hours ticked by slowly, but finally, it was five, and she shut everything down before picking up her bag and heading out. "What time did you want me to drop by again?" Alex asked as she stopped by her desk.

"I was thinking seven? I'm going to stop and grab something to eat before I head home, so that should give me enough time to eat and clean up. Does that sound good to you?"

The other woman nodded, a condescending smile on her face. "Whatever works for you, Penelope. I'm just glad you're finally turning to an expert for advice."

It took everything in Penelope to not haul off and slap the woman, but she held herself in check, knowing that would defeat the purpose of later that evening. "Again, thank you. I'll see you in a few hours." She nodded absently, already bending back over her work and shutting Penelope out.

Releasing a small sigh, she made her way over to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The entire ride down, she thought about her morning with Erin and her delicious night ahead. Her panties were positively damp by the time the doors opened on the parking garage and she stumbled over to her car, only to see the woman of her fantasies reclining against her car. "Took you long enough to get down here," she said.

"Whatever. I had to remind her what time to come over. Why are you here?"

"So she doesn't get suspicious. I never leave this early, and if my car were gone, she might think that something was up."

"All right, so, you're going to be the smart one of our relationship." Erin shook her head sadly, once more hugging her close. "What? Why not?"

"You're the smart one, Penelope. I'm just the devious one, the one who can discern the least in people because I've been the one to think the least of people." There was something so inherently gut wrenching about those words that Penelope had to hug her tighter, trying to squeeze out all the pain she had ever endured.

"I am so going to change that about you," she whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek softly. "Now, do you want to head home and make something for supper together, or did you want to eat out? We have about ninety minutes before we have to be home."

"I'm kind of nervous right now, I don't think I could actually eat anything. Maybe we could just head to your home and I'll snack on something. Will that be okay?"

"That's fine." She smiled warmly at her lover and then unlocked the car so they could get in. On the drive home, she noticed how quiet Erin was, and she began to wonder if it was such a good idea after all. "Erin?"

"I am perfectly fine with doing this. She's seen my body before, she knows what I look like."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I would have the same question if I were in your position. You know, she hasn't seen me in more than twenty years. We ended on such good terms when we graduated the Academy, and then our paths diverged. We both got married, and then Amerithrax happened. I had to let her take the fall, it was her arrogance that almost brought down the BAU." A heavy sigh came from her lips and Penelope reached over to squeeze her upper arm gently. "I don't know how this will play out, but I know I am comfortable with you making love to me in front of her."

Penelope nodded and completed the drive home. Once she had parked, Erin came around to her side, holding out her hand. She clasped it and led her up to her apartment. Erin slipped off her shoes the minute she was in the door, burying them among the other pairs by the door. "Just go ahead and find something that looks good to eat, I need to get some things ready."

Erin smiled at her and moved into the kitchen. Penelope had a hard time not staring at her ass as she walked around the kitchen, and she had to tear her gaze away so that she could go into the bedroom and pull out her handcuffs, bringing them with her out into the living room, placing them under some magazines on the coffee table.

"Do you mind if I eat the last banana? That's the only thing that looks good to me right now." Looking up at Erin, she smiled and nodded, motioning with her head to the couch. "Thank you."

Penelope grinned as she watched her lover devour the fruit, realizing she had no idea how hot and yet adorable she looked doing so. "I think I'm just going to have a bowl of cereal. Would you mind fishing out my laptop while I get it ready?" she asked once Erin had finished.

"That would be fine." Going into the kitchen, she could hear Erin puttering around, getting everything ready. "All right, I even managed to turn it on," she said in a haltingly teasing manner.

She nodded and finished up with the cereal before rejoining her, sitting close to her on the couch. Erin curled up against her as she ate, her arm coming to rest around her waist, her fingers playing with the fabric of her skirt. "What is going through that head of yours, Erin?"

"I think I'm worried that she'll judge my body. I've had three children, I'm soft and saggy in places she's not because she never had children."

"I fail to see where you're sagging, honey. You're just a little soft in places, places that you should be soft in. Places that I love to caress and kiss." Setting her bowl aside, she ran her hand down Erin's side and across her stomach, pressing her palm against her mound. "Places that I can't wait to worship tonight."

Erin shuddered a little, arching up into the touch. "Not quite yet, Penelope. We have to wait to prime our pumps," she babbled as she squirmed away from Penelope. "If we get too excited too soon, she'll know something is up."

Penelope let out a harsh breath, nodding in agreement. "I hate when you're right."

She giggled a little, scooting over a little more so that she could lay down and rest her head in Penelope's lap. "Then you'll always hate me, since I'm always right," she teased, and Penelope smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Always?"

"Yes. And you had better get used to it." Penelope shook her head before bending to kiss her softly. The gentle sigh that erupted from her lover's lips told Penelope that she relished tender things, and she kissed her once more. "How do you know when to do that?"

"I listen to you. Didn't Alan or Dave listen to you?"

Erin shrugged a little, looking away from her. "I guess not as well as you do." Her eyes began to brim with tears, and Penelope let her hand rub her stomach absently, trying to comfort her. "You even want to give me the gift of revenge. But isn't revenge a dish best served cold?"

"Are you backing out on me, Erin?"

"Maybe, a little. Would you mind terribly if I did? I want to keep this private, since my feelings are tender and soft. Would that upset you? I know you went to so much trouble to set this up, but now, with it before me, I don't want to let her in on this." The first tears slipped down her cheeks, and Penelope wiped them away.

"I would be fine with that, if it means I get to keep you."

"Am I worth keeping, Penny?"

The hesitancy in her voice hurt Penelope's heart, and she tightened one arm around her waist. "You are worth keeping and protecting and avenging, Erin Joy." A tremulous smile spread across Erin's face and she bent and kissed her once more. "I think that I could fall in love with you, if you'll let me."

The smile on Erin's face grew stronger and she lifted her lips for another kiss. "I think I could fall in love with you, too." A sharp knocking interrupted their idyll, and Erin sighed discontentedly as she sat up. "You had better get that, Penny. It's probably Alex."

"Let's go together." Standing, she held out her hand to her lover and Erin softly clasped it, letting Penelope pull her close. "We are in this together, now."

"I rather like the sound of that," Erin murmured as they made their way over to the door. Penelope grinned as she threw open the door, letting Blake in.

"What is going on here, Garcia?" she asked sharply as she looked them both up and down, contempt in her gaze.

"I lured you here under false pretenses," she replied evenly. "Please, join us."

It almost seemed as if the woman would bolt and run, but then she stepped into her apartment, and shrugged out of her coat, never letting her eyes fall on Erin. "What is it that you wish to tell me?"

Penelope tugged Erin down onto the couch as Blake took up residence in the armchair. "I don't know how much you were told about me when you rejoined us. But I am a spiteful, vengeful, bitch when someone crosses those that I love and care for. This team is my family, and it has been for years before you came. Erin joined that family long before you did, and has done everything she can to try and make amends with you. And you destroy her when you reject her."

"I have every right…"

"Yeah, you have every right to not forgive, but you have no right to hurt her so. And if you keep doing so, I will have to take matters into my own hands. And if you find that your credit score takes a sudden nose dive, or you have trouble getting plane tickets to go see your husband, you'll think of me and regret hurting my beloved."

Penelope's hand tightened around Erin's, and Erin rubbed her thumb along the back. Blake just stared at them bug-eyed, and she heard a soft, low, giggle escape Erin's lips. "I don't think she quite gets it, dearest. Perhaps she needs a visual?"

"I think that would be the best thing here, beloved." Erin raised her face and smiled into Penelope's face. "You are going to be very easy to love, Erin," she whispered as she lowered her lips to Erin's, kissing her ever so gently. The kiss lingered and then she felt Erin cup her face, holding her close. Finally, though, they let go of each other to look at Blake once more.

"Well, I, you, crap." It was the first time she had heard Blake lost for words and a wide smile stole across her mouth.

"And not a word of what you've seen here to anyone, Alexandra. We haven't formally come out yet." Erin caressed her face before running her hand down to cup Penelope's breast, running her thumb against her nipple. "Do I make myself clear?"

Blake nodded absently, her eyes growing wide as she watched them. Penelope wondered what she was thinking, if she was trying to come up with a scathing rebuttal to them. "As crystal, Erin. I'm glad that you've moved on."

They both looked at her, and Penelope felt a soft shudder run through Erin's body. "I had to. We lost contact after our time together, you married Cam, and I married Alan. I never forgot about the time I spent with you, I couldn't. It was the sweetest time in my life. Until Penelope. There's no place for you in my life any longer, I'm sorry."

Blake shrugged, shifting in her seat so that she could look away from them. "You shouldn't be. You're on the path to love. I, I'm sorry. I have to go. Grow happy together." Getting up, she fairly fled from the room and Erin snuggled back into Penelope.

"Well, I can safely say that her advice will be taken. I will grow happy with you, if you'll let me."

"Of course I'll let you, Erin. I've rather grown to like your company, and I don't want to lose it." Leaning down, she kissed the top of Erin's head before holding her close. "Can we go make love now? I want to feel your body against mine."

"That sounds lovely, Penny." Lifting her face, she pressed her lips against her jaw, kissing her softly. "This was even better than the revenge you had planned, you know. This way, we keep things private, and still put her in her place. Thank you for listening to me."

"Always, Erin." They got up and she smiled as Erin wrapped her up in a tight hug. "I love your hugs."

"I love your kisses." Penelope laughed lightly and took the hint, kissing her gently. "And soon, I can tell you how much I love you, with all my heart."

"What do you need?" Penelope asked.

"Just a little more time spent with you. I have to be certain this time that my love will be forever. I don't want to say those words lightly, like I did with Alan, and Dave, and Alex. I want this to last."

"I do, too." Erin looked into her eyes, smiling sweetly. They kissed and then she wrapped her arms around Erin, holding her close. "I want this to last, as long as you can deal with my foibles."

"I have those, too, so I can deal with you, I promise. Kiss me."

"Gladly." They kissed once more and she led Erin over to her bedroom, tugging her down onto the bed. "My darling Erin."

"My sweet Penelope." She leaned in and kissed Penelope once more. Her lover was right, this had been the best sort of revenge, and they were still keeping their loving theirs. She pulled Erin back onto the bed and began to undress her. "Hurry, my love, hurry."

"Yes." She kissed Erin again, and they fell into loving each other, and she decided that this would be the best sort of revenge, living happily ever after with her beloved.


End file.
